Cinderella Man
by Lizz Danesta
Summary: bisakah kau membayangkan Kyuhyun yang pendiam, berbahaya tapi keren dan Kibum yang cerewet, banyak omong, idiot dan suka berpakaian seperti wanita hingga membuat banyak orang salah paham?/Happy KiHyun days


**Tittle**

 **Cinderella Man**

 **Cast**

 **Cho kyuhyun & Kim kibum **

**Genre**

 **humor, romance**

 **Warning**

 **Kibum sangat OOC begitu dengan Kyuhyun tidak suka tidak usah baca, selamat hari kebalikan^^**

 **bahasa tidak baku, Typos bertebaran dimana-mana. No EDIT.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading^^**

 **.**

 **.**

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Dasar bajingan, beraninya main keroyokan~dasar sial" geram seorang pemuda jangkung yang duduk dengan satu tangan yang menopang tubuh babak belurnya di tanah. Sementara jemari panjang yang lainnya mengusap sudut bibirnya yang sedikit sobek dan berdarah.

"Rasakan itu kau pikir kau hebat hah, cecunguk sepertimu pantas mati?!" teriak seorang pemuda lainnya dengan wajah bengis dan berniat melancarkan tinjuan mautnya lagi kearah ~Changmin, pemuda jangkung itu refleks menutupi wajahnya dengan menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan muka tampan setengah bonyoknya untuk melindungi wajahnya dari serangan brutal, namun...

Drap

Drap

Drap

Jduak

Seorang gadis dengan surai kelam panjang berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya menerjang sang pemuda itu hingga terlempar jauh menabrak pohon dan pingsan dengan wajah menghantam Batang pohon dengan sangat keras. Sosok cantik itu berdiri dengan gaun hitam pendeknya yang melambai di tiup oleh sepoi angin musim gugur yang menambah kesan dramatis sosok wanita gagah yang terlihat sangat tangguh di mata Changmin. membuat jantung pemuda berwajah setengah idiot itu seakan melompat-lompat di tempat dengan sangat tidak terkendali.

Wanita bersurai gelap itu menatap menantang beberapa pemuda yang dengan pengecutnya bermain keroyokan bahkan menghadapi satu orang saja yang sudah tidak berdaya dan dia sangat tidak menyukai hal itu.

"Maju dan dengan senang hati aku akan mengirim kalian ke neraka" bisiknya seduktif dengan seringaian bagai dewa kematian seraya mengacungkan jari tengahnya ke arah kumpulan pemuda berandalan yang mengeroyok Changmin. Membuat empat pemuda yang ada di depannya bergidik ngeri dan berlari menjauh setelah menyeret tubuh temannya yang pingsan.

"Cih~" decih wanita itu. Bahkan decihannya terdengar sangat merdu di telinga Changmin, seperti alunan petikan kecapi bidadari surga.

Changmin melayang~

Wajah Changmin merona parah.

"Duniaaaaa~aku jatuh cintaaa" inner Changmin berteriak heboh dengan menahan debaran jantungnya yang terdengar mendobrak-dobrak tak terkendali. Namun berbeda dengan tubuhnya yang membeku seperti sebuah patung dengan tatapan yang terpaku ke arah wanita heroik di depannya.

"Sampah" ucap si sosok pahlawan seksinya dengan suara yang sedikit berat menatap kumpulan pengecut yang melarikan diri bahkan sebelum dia berhasil melayangkan tonjokan satupun ke arah mereka yang berlari layaknya seorang pengecut sejati.

Si seksi menoleh sekilas ke arah Changmin dengan tatapan datarnya. "Hei~apa kau melihat si temsek?" tanyanya setelah terbungkam cukup lama menatap wajah idiot Changmin.

Hah...?

Temsek? Siapa?

Changmin mengeleng dramatis. Si seksi menghembuskan nafasnya kesal. Tanpa sadar sudut matanya menatap penampakan seekor manusia gelap yang sedang merangkak di tanah di antara semak-semak dengan gerakan ala ninjanya berusaha menghindari si seksi yang kini tengah mengeluarkan aura setannya dan tatapan mematikan.

Changmin ikut menatap arah pandangan mata si seksi, dia sedang melihat makhluk berdaki ~ah maksudnya monster gosong~ah salah ehm... entahlah mungkin Changmin perlu memakai kacamata atau memastikan penglihatannya jika yang di tatapnya itu adalah seekor maksudnya seorang makhluk hidup.

Dengan gerakan lincah si seksi berjalan mantap menuju mahkluk tidak jelas itu seraya menarik kerah bajunya dan terlihatnya jika dia hanya seekor ah maksudnya seorang bocah hitam berusia tigabelas tahun yang kini menampilkan cengiran bodoh menatap wanita seksi itu yang kini mengeluarkan aura hitam dan wajah menyeramkan seperti Medusa.

"Mau lari kemana hah?!" ujar si seksi seraya berserigai puas karena berhasil menemukan target incarannya.

"Ma~maafkannnn a~akuuu, aku masih ingin hidupppp" ujarnya dengan wajah pucat meskipun tidak terlalu terlihat karena kulit terlampau gosong ah maksudnya eksotis miliknya.

Drap

Drap

Drap

"Changmin kau tidak apa-apa?! Aku melihat gerombolan si sialan Tempo hari kupikir..., hei Changmin kau masih Changmin kan, astaga...jawablah pertanyaanku, kenapa kau berubah jadi semakin idiot" Teriak seorang gadis bersurai karamel tampak menguncang-guncang bahu Changmin yang masih melayang ke langit ke tujuh.

"Demi Tuhan Changmin berubah jadi lebih idiot dari sebelumnya, aku terlambat sial" inner sang gadis bersurai karamel dengan mimik wajah menyesal. "Aku harus menyadarkannya" ungkapnya mantap dan...

Jduak

"Sakit...Cho Kyuhyun kenapa kau menonjokku sih, ini sakit sekali sialan" Changmin tersadar dari lamunan mesumnya seraya menyeka darah dari hidung akibat tonjokan super maut dari si ratu anarkis Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa di katakan lembut.

"Hah...syukurlah kau sudah sadar, aku pikir kau gegar otak, aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika kau akan berubah menjadi lebih idiot lagi" lega Kyuhyun seraya mengusap dadanya dengan penuh syukur.

"Yak...baka aku sudah berdarah karenamu dan kau malah kelihatan lega, sial sekali aku jadi temanmu lagipula siapa yang kau teriaki idiot disini. Kau bahkan lebih idiot dari aku, sialan" protes Changmin tak terima begitu saja di katai idiot oleh orang yang lebih idiot darinya. Mendengar teriakan Changmin Kyuhyun tersentak~dia mematung tidak menyangkah jika Changmin akan mengatakan hal itu padanya. Melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun.

Changmin sadar jika dia telah keterlaluan pada gadis itu dan mengatakan hal yang terlalu keras, harusnya Changmin sadar jika meski Kyuhyun terlalu macho untuk ukuran seorang wanita tapi sejatinya dia tetap wanita dan memiliki perasaan yang halus, harusnya Changmin tidak balas meneriaki dan ikut mengatai balik dirinya, sungguh Changmin menyesal sekarang.

"Kyu...maksudku tidak seperti itu, aku...aku..." timpal Changmin tampak tidak enak dengan raut wajah yang mulai gelisah, Kyuhyun menunduk sejenak dan kemudian menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada sementara satu tangan yang lainnya menopang dagu dengan pose seperti berfikir seraya melihat ke depan dengan tatapan menerawang.

"Benar juga, kurasa aku memang lebih idiot dan lebih sinting darimu hahahaha" tawanya pecah seolah tanpa beban dan senang dengan ucapan Changmin tentang kenyataan yang memang benar adanya.

Changmin memasang wajah datarnya. "Kenapa kau kelihatan bangga dan senang sekali Kyu, sepertinya salah karena aku mencemaskanmu" entah Changmin tak habis pikir entah apa yang ada di otak manusia yang ada di depannya itu.

Bruk

Tak lama terdengar suara benda berat seperti di jatuhkan. Changmin dan Kyuhyun sama-sama menoleh ke asal suara. Di sana terlihat si manusia daki sedang telungkup di tanah seraya mengaduh sakit saat terjatuh dari gendongan ala karung di pundak kakak perempuannya, sementara si seksi menatap kedua manusia beda spesies dan terdiam mematung dengan wajah memerah.

Si cantik seksi itu merona parah.

Entah apa yang sedang di pikirannya hanya saja tatapan matanya terlihat bersinar saat menatap dan terpaku pada wajah cantik Kyuhyun yang terlihat bersinar bagai di penuhi cahaya menyilaukan hingga membuatnya sulit bernafas dengan jantung yang terdengar menghentak keras seperti berniat membobol ingin keluar dari rongga dadanya.

Melihat hal itu si daki~Kim Jongin terlihat menyeringai senang, mungkin ini saatnya dia kabur dari si iblis mengerikan yang tengah berdiri mematung di sampingnya. Namun belum sejengkal dia meninggalkan posnya si cantik mengangkat kakinya dan menginjak sadis punggung Jongin yang kini mengaduh dan merontah protes.

"Siapa dia?!" tanya Kyuhyun pada Changmin sementara matanya tak pernah lepas dari si cantik seksi yang membalas intens tatapan matanya. Entah kenapa seperti ada aura aneh yang menyedotnya dan menahannya untuk tidak memalingkan wajahnya dari si cantik seksi.

"Kibum~Kim Kibum" jawab si cantik seksi menunduk membalas pertanyaan Kyuhyun kemudian tanpa menatap mereka berdua dia mengangkat Jongin seperti anak kucing tersesat dan melesat pergi dengan wajah yang kian memerah hingga ke telinganya. Sementara Changmin dan Kyuhyun terdiam melihat sikap dan Gelagar aneh dua orang yang tidak di kenalnya.

"Kekeke sepertinya dia menyukaimu Chwang" kekeh Kyuhyun dengan nada senang.

"Benarkah?!" jawab Changmin sangsi seraya mengaruk kepalanya. Entalahlah Changmin sendiri tidak yakin dengan apa yang di ucapkan Kyuhyun.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Hosh...hosh..." Kibum berlari bagai orang kesetanan memasuki mansion mewahnya bahkan nafasnya terdengar putus-putus entah apa alasan di balik sikap sangat anehnya itu. Jongin hanya bisa menatap kakaknya dengan santai dalam gendongan di pinggang Kibum seraya bertopang dagu, terlihat santai sekali.

"Kak~jangan katakan jika otak sintingmu kumat lagi?!" tanya Jongin dengan nada nyinyir dan membuat gestur memutar dengan jari telunjuknya tepat di pelipis.

" aarrrgggg..." Kibum menjerit keras dengan wajah orang gilanya membuat Jongin memekik ngeri. kakaknya itu kadang-kadang bisa bersikap gila dan jika sedang kumat maka jangan harap akan bisa mengajaknya bicara layaknya berbicara dengan orang normal pada umumnya.

"Huwaaa...lepaskan aku, papa Mama toloonnnggg kak Kibum gilaaa..." Jongin meronta keras namun belum sempat dia melepaskan diri dari Kibum, Kibum mengangkat tubuhnya seolah mereka sedang berada dalam arena gulat dan melempar tubuh si hitam sembarangan seperti benda ringan dan tak berharga ke sembarang tempat, membuat bocah malang berdaki dan sedikit gosong itu terlempar ke arah sofa setelah melambung tinggi di udara dan mendarat dengan kaki di atas dan kepala di bawah, wajahnya tampak pucat dan sedikit lega karena bisa terbebas dari cengkraman si iblis cantik setengah gila seperti Kibum.

"Aku masih hidup" lega Jongin seraya menatap kakaknya sengit lalu tak lama kemudian wajah itu berubah penuh dengan ekspresi ngeri.

"Huft...aku deg degan sekali" ungkap Kibum seraya menyeka keringatnya dan menghempaskan bokongnya di sofa dengan perasaan lega.

"Kakak menakutkan sekali jika segel otaknya terlepas" batin Jongin berusaha memperbaiki posisi absurdnya dan segera bersembunyi di balik sofa.

"Kau kenapa?!" tanya seorang laki-laki setengah baya yang masuk ke ruang keluarga dengan wajah santai.

"Kakak kumat sintingnya papa" ucap Jongin dengan wajah anehnya memandang sang kepala keluarga yang terlihat berfikir.

"Bukankah kau juga sama sintingnya dengan Kibum Hyung, KamtJong" ungkap seorang pemuda yang lebih besar dari Jongin dan lebih kecil dari Kibum, memiliki perawakan mungil dan wajah cantik. Si nomor dua Kim Jiyu. Si cantik yang macho dan cool berjalan santai dan duduk di sebelah Jongin yang sedang bersembunyi layaknya seorang pangeran kerajaan.

"Ya..mana mungkin aku sinting, kalau aku adalah si tampan seksi mungkin benar" jawab Jongin dengan bangganya.

"Si tampan seksi, apa kau sedang mengingau jika ada aku kau akan jadi si pecundang, temsek" timpal Kibum dengan wajah angkuhnya, seolah mengatakan jika dirinya adalah manusia tertampan limited edition di dunia.

"Lepas pakaian mengelikan itu dan potong rambutmu baru kau boleh mengatakan jika kau adalah manusia tertampan di dunia ini, Hyung" ucap Jiyu ikut menimpali seraya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Yak nuna...kau juga tidak melihat dirimu sendiri, kau sering sekali membuat orang salah paham Dengan penampilanmu dan menyebabkan Kibum Hyung selalu dalam posisi sulit, bahkan mereka mengira jika Kibum Hyung adalah anak perempuan kedua keluarga Kim dan Kau jadi anak laki-laki pertama keluarga Kim, bukankah ini keterlaluan" ujar Jongin dengan tidak tau diri.

Kibum dan Jiyu menatap si dekil yang tak tau diri itu dengan tatapan tajamnya, seolah akan ada sinar laser yang keluar dari mata mereka dan melubangi kepala si idiot Kim Jongin sesegera mungkin.

"Kau pikir ini semua salah siapa dasar idiot" geram Kibum seraya menginjak-injak Jongin dengan biadap dan penuh dengan kemurkaan.

"Huwaaa...papa tolong aku..." teriak Jongin pasrah saja di aniyaya kakak pertamanya.

"Hah...apa salahku sebenarnya, kenapa semua anak yang kulahirkan memiliki sikap seaneh kalian?!" tanya Leeteuk pasrah seraya mengelengkan kepalanya dengan gerakan dramastis dan terkesan menyebalkan. "Aku memiliki tiga anak yang lahir dengan sempurna ke dunia tapi kenapa aku harus memiliki anak laki-laki yang suka memakai pakaian wanita, punya satu anak perempuan yang mirip laki-laki dan bermulut pedas dan memiliki satu orang anak laki-laki bungsu yang kelewat polos-bodoh-dan tak kalah anehnya dari dua anakku yang lainnya, entah apa yang akan di katakan ibu kalian jika melihat kalian yang seperti ini sekarang" desah Kim Leeteuk menatap dengan pandangan menerawang seraya membayangkan wajah cantik sang istri dengan efek bintang-bintang yang bertebaran di sekitarnya.

"Itu juga bukan mauku salahkan Jongin yang merengek ingin memiliki kakak perempuan yang cantik dan menolak Jiyu yang jelas-jelas seorang wanita dan malah memintaku untuk jadi kakak perempuannya saat dia berulang tahun di usia empat tahunnya selama sebulan seumur hidupku, memangnya siapa yang ingin menjadi wanita jika aku bisa menjadi si tampan yang sempurna tanpa cacat." emosi Kibum, karena pikiran bodoh adik bungsunya dia harus terjebak dalam keadaan absurd seperti ini. Bahkan di usia ke empat tahunnya Jongin meminta Kibum untuk berpakaian seperti seorang lady hanya karena wajah Kibum yang terlihat sangat cocok di mata si bodoh Jongin dan jika Kibum menolak Jongin mengancam akan melakukan harakiri dengan mengunakan pensil warna miliknya. Salahkan saja Kibum yang terlalu menyayangi Jongin dan langsung mengiyakan saja permintaan Jongin tanpa pikir panjang.

"Lalu kenapa kau tetap bergaya seperti itu dan malah memanjangkan rambutmu?!" tanya Jiyu dengan ekspresi datarnya menatap Kibum.

Kibum terdiam lama dengan wajah berfikir keras. "Aku tak tau, tiba-tiba saja aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini, kupikir memanjangkan rambut akan lebih efektif daripada memakai rambut palsu yang merepotkan" jawab Kibum dengan wajah lempeng.

"Kibum nuna kau yang terhebat" jerit Jongin dengan wajah bahagia seraya mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

"Tutup mulutmu brengsek atau aku akan menusuk hidungmu dengan garpu dan membuat lima lubang tambahan di hidung minimalismu itu" ancam Kibum geram juga melihat adik bodohnya yang tidak pintar dalam segala hal dan menilai situasi.

Seketika saat mendengar ancaman yang terlontar dari bibir Kibum, Jongin reflek menutup hidung mancungnya~mancung kedalam~dan menutupinya dengan kedua jemarinya dan kembali menyembunyikan dirinya sendiri di belakang sofa demi keselamatan hidungnya yang malas tumbuh itu.

"Hah...aku sangat bersalah pada Mama kalian, aku merasa gagal merawat kalian, jika seperti ini Mama kalian akan kecewa jika melihat kalian yang seperti ini" ucap Leeteuk dengan wajah terpuruknya yang seolah menyesali nasibnya memiliki tiga orang anak yang sempurna fisik tapi cacat mental.

"Memangnya mama akan mengatakan apa jika melihat kita?!" tanya Kim Jongin melemparkan pertanyaan bodoh dan balik menatap kedua saudaranya yang hanya mampu menampilkan ekspresi poker face andalan mereka.

"Sepertinya kau berada dalam masalah papa" ucap Kim JiYu dan duduk di samping Jongin, anak kedua keluarga Kim yang memiliki paras cantik namun dengan gaya terkesan tomboy dengan potongan rambut khas laki-laki tapi dengan penuh gaya. Seorang gadis yang tidak mau di katai cantik dan lebih suka jika di bilang keren itu, menatap datar wajah ayahnya.

"Laki-laki bodoh kau ingin tau apa yang akan aku katakan hah" ujar sebuah suara wanita di belakang sang kepala keluarga dengan aura iblis yang memancar keluar tanpa di cegah.

"Apa Mak...?!" ucapan Leeteuk terputus dengan wajah yang mulai memucat saat mendapati wanita iblis salju sedang berdiri di belakangnya seraya menguarkan aura membunuh.

"Kau mengharapkanku cepat mati hah?! Kenapa kau berbicara soalah-olah aku sudah ada di surga, apa kau mengaharapkanku cepat mati?! Apa kau berniat mencari istri baru lagi, jawab?" teriak Kim Heechul si iblis cantik yang lebih menakutkan dari Kibum berjalan menghentak dengan sikap menakutkan tampak menjambak surai gelap sang kepala keluarga.

"Dasar bodoh" Kibum menatap datar saat ibunya menyiksa sang ayah, bahkan mereka bertiga tidak berniat memisahkan pertarungan tidak seimbang antara sang ayah dan sang ibu, bagi mereka lumayan juga sebagai hiburan gratis saat sengang. Bahkan si bodoh Jongin malah berteriak heboh menyemangati ibu dan ayahnya.

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Hei...Chwang apa kau tau si Samdi?" tanya Kyuhyun masih asyik memijat-mijat benda kesayangannya tanpa berniat menoleh pada si food monster yang asyik memakan~bukan menuang makan siangnya dengan beringas ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hamhi? Hamhi hiapa?" tanyanya dengan mulut penuh dan pipi mengembung layaknya seekor tupai yang menyembunyikan kacangnya untuk cadangan musim semi.

"Samdi, Simon Dominic anak kelas sebelah, yang punya potongan rambut aneh, yang wajahnya selalu mengatakan 'hei~girls tonjok aku sekarang juga' sudah ingat?" jelas Kyuhyun tidak sabar masih tak berniat mengalihkan matanya dari psp miliknya.

"Ah...dia, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Changmin setelah bersusah payah menelan makanan ke dalam perutnya, sepertinya dia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan apa yang di ucapkan Kyuhyun tentang si Samdi atau apapun itu dan malah asyik mencomot dadar telurnya dengan ekspresi bahagia.

"Kemarin dia mengatakan jika akan menungguku di belakang sekolah hari ini saat pelajaran selesai" jawab Kyuhyun sekali lagi dan menciptakan sebuah kernyitan dalam di dahi Changmin.

"Aku pikir dia akan menantangku duel, aku sudah tau jika dia ingin merebut daerah barat, padahal aku sudah bilang jika itu bukan milikku tapi milik Yunho oppa" ucap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi santai

Changmin menghentikan kunyahannya seraya menatap Kyuhyun aneh seperti menatap seorang alien bodoh yang jatuh dari planet idiot. "Kupikir kau jenius, ternyata kau memang ratunya ratu paling idiot sejagad raya Kyu" ucap Changmin dengan wajah malas menatap wajah rupawan sang sahabat.

"Aku memang jenius" jawab Kyuhyun kalem. "Kau yang idiot Chwang, bukan aku" jawab Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ya aku baru tau jika batas antara jenius dan idiot itu tipis~tsk" decak Changmin kesal. Bahkan orang bodoh pun tau jika sebenarnya seorang Simon Dominic itu menyukai Kyuhyun hingga ketulang sum-sumnya, orang buta pun bisa melihat betapa pemuda tampan bersuara ngebas itu amat sangat tergila-gila dengan alien bodoh macam Kyuhyun, dan betapa Malang nasib si Simon karena gadis itu sendiri tidak dapat melihat cintanya, tidak cukup peka untuk sekedar membaca keadaan.

"Yeah~lalu?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan lalu?!" tanya Changmin tak mengerti dan kembali menyantap bekal makan siangnya yang kedua setelah menutup kotak makan siang pertamanya.

"Jadi kau akan membiarkan aku melawannya seorang diri?" tanya Kyuhyun mematikan pspnya dan menatap datar Changmin yang masih asyik mengunyah.

"Itu urusanmu bung, lagipula~ah sudahlah, kau pasti bisa mengatasinya" ujar Changmin penuh keyakinan, membuat Kyuhyun mendesah berat seraya menyandarkan punggungnya ke tembok.

"Ini pasti menyebalkan" gumam Kyuhyun pasrah. "Oh ya Chwang, bagaimana dengan gadis itu? Apa kau sudah menemukan informasi tentangnya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan pikiran yang menerawang.

" tidak, entahlah aku rasa dia tidak begitu tertarik denganku, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak ada hanya saja..." ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada sedikit ragu.

"Hanya saja?" tanya Changmin sedikit penasaran dengan lanjutan dari ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Tidak ada, lupakan saja" putus Kyuhyun menciptakan sebuah kernyitan tak suka di dahi Changmin.

"Hei~kau merahasiakan sesuatu dar..." belum sempat Changmin melanjutkan ucapannya terpotong oleh suara benda berat yang jatuh terhempas.

BRUK...

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriak sebuah suara yang terdengar melengking dari kejauhan. Membuat Kyuhyun dan Changmin sontak menoleh secara bersamaan.

Disana ada seorang pemuda berkulit tan seksi sedang terduduk di trotoar, sepertinya sedang terpojok oleh dua orang laki-laki kekar. Kyuhyun berjalan sedikit mendekat. Dia ingat jika bocah hitam itu adalah bocah yang beberapa hari lalu di temuinya, bocah yang terlibat masalah dengan wanita cantik yang di taksir oleh Changmin.

Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat tak menghiraukan teriakan Changmin. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun saat melihat dua orang itu memaksa Jongin untuk masuk ke dalam mobil Van hitamnya.

"Nuna...tolong aku...mmpptttt" mulut Jongin tersumpal tangan besar laki-laki itu agar dia berhenti berbicara dan berteriak. Laki-laki kekar itu mengangkat tubuh ringan Jongin dan melemparnya begitu saja ke dalam mobil.

"Kalian penculik, kenapa menculik bocah dekil itu? Apa dia anak orang kaya?" tanya Kyuhyun tenang.

"Jika kau tak ingin celaka tutup mulutmu" ancam salah satu laki-laki kekar.

"Hei~keluargaku lebih kaya, kalian tau Cho Corporation~itu adalah perusahaan milik papaku, jika ingin menculik, culik aku saja lebih menguntungkan lo" ucap Kyuhyun menawarkan dirinya sendiri.

"Yak Kyu apa yang kau katakan bodoh?, ayo panggil orang dewasa" panik Changming saat mendengar Kyuhyun malah menawarkan dirinya sendiri.

Dua orang laki-laki itu saling menatap memberikan isyarat mata untuk membawa Kyuhyun sekalian. "Kau bocah jika tidak ingin temanmu celaka katakan untuk mengirimkan uang satu milyar jika tak ingin mereka kembali menjadi mayat" ancam laki-laki kekar itu pada Changmin yang memucat dengan cepat saat melihat Kyuhyun di tarik untuk memasuki mobil.

"Chwang sampai nanti lagi ya, aku pasti akan merindukanmu, tenang saja aku akan membawa oleh-oleh kesukaanmu nanti, dadah Chwang" senyum lebar Kyuhyun tampak mengembang ceria. Tak tampak sama sekali ekspresi ketakutan di wajah gadis itu, bahkan wajahnya seolah menikmati dan merasa jika dirinya sedang berada di dalam bus pariwisata untuk bertamasya atau sejenisnya, gadis itu otaknya sudah miring parah ternyata. Changmin hanya bisa melonggoh melihat sahabat idiotnya yang pasrah saja dan malah menawarkan diri untuk di culik.

"Yak...Cho Kyuhyun, kembali~dasar idiot, sekarang aku harus bagaimana?" panik Changmin, bahkan lelaki tinggi itu melupakan kotak bekalnya dan berlari ke dalam sekolah memanggil siapa saja agar bisa menolong Kyuhyun.

°•°•°

Mobil berguncang-guncang pelan karena jalanan berbatu. Entah di mana mereka sekarang Kyuhyun tak yakin, pasalnya dia adalah manusia jenius idiot yang buta arah. "Hei~paman, yakin kalian tidak ingin mengikatku atau semacamnya seperti bocah ini?" tanya Kyuhyun membuat kedua penculik itu saling tatap heran, karena baru kali ini mereka menculik seseorang yang setenang Kyuhyun. Tak tampak sekalipun raut wajah ketakutan, dia terlihat tenang, tidak rewel dan sangat ramah semakin.

"Tidak usah, lagipula kau tidak terlalu merepotkan tapi awas saja jika kau melakukan tindakan yang mencurigakan kami tak akan segan-segan padamu meski kau adalah wanita, mengerti" ancamnya.

"Oh...baiklah, kalian tenang saja aku tidak berniat untuk macam-macam kok" ucap Kyuhyun karena memang benar adanya, gadis itu terlalu malas untuk bergerak. Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di jok sambil menatap Jongin yang masih menangis sesengukan memanggil nama kakak dan ibunya.

"Hei..jika kau menangis terus kau bisa luntur lo" ucapan absurd Kyuhyun sepertinya berhasil menghentikan tangisan Jongin.

"Tidak akan nuna, ini warna kulit asli bukan buatan pabrik jadi tidak bisa luntur" sanggahnya polos seraya mengusap air mata yang ada di pipinya dan balas menatap Kyuhyun yang tersenyum cerah."cek saja jika tidak percaya" tawar Jongin seraya menyodorkan tangannya.

"Oh begitu, menarik sekali~kulitmu seksi" puji Kyuhyun sekali lagi sambil menyentuh kulit halus milik Jongin.

"Benarkah~baru kali ini aku di puji oleh seseorang terima kasih, ah ya~kau juga cantik nuna" ceria Jongin dengan senyum lebar. Membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum seraya mengusap sayang kepala pemuda itu.

"Baguslah jika kau berhenti menangis, siapa namamu?" ucapan Kyuhyun sukses membuat pipi Jongin memerah.

"Jongin, Kim Jongin" jawab Jongin malu-malu.

"Tenang saja Jongin, kita akan keluar dari sini, ssttt..." ucap Kyuhyun menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir memberi isyarat pada Jongin untuk diam. Sepertinya Kyuhyun memiliki sebuah rencana.

Jongin tidak tau apa rencana si cantik itu, tapi entah kenapa Jongin bisa mempercayainya. Sekali lagi Jongin mengangguk dan tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

°•°•°

Rumah mewah itu terlihat megah, tenang dan tampak nyaman jika di lihat dari depan. Tak ada yang tau jika ada dua iblis beda gender yang mendiami rumah megah itu. Apalagi sekarang, aura hitam tampak menguar dari sang ratu iblis yang sedang mengamuk.

"Apa kau bilang? Jongin di culik?!" raung Heechul tampak sangat murka menatap supir pribadi Jongin yang tampak menciut berubah menjadi sebongkah upil yang akan tertiup angin dengan sekali hembusan nafas. Jelas saja saat ini dia di hadapkan dengan ratu iblis yang sedang mengamuk. "Bagaimana kau bisa membiarkan Jongin berkeliaran dan di culik seperti itu, apa kau sudah bosan hidup hah?, aku mengajimu bukan untuk membiarkan Jongin di culik oleh orang asing yang meminta tebusan, apa kau sudah gila mana mungkin aku akan mengeluarkan uang segitu banyaknya untuk bocah hitam yang hobinya hanya bisa makan, kentut dan nyengir saja" cerocos Heechul absurd dengan wajah sangarnya seraya berkacak pinggang dan menunjuk-nunjuk sang supir dengan semburan paling biadab. dia tidak sadar jika telah memperolok anaknya sendiri.

Sepertinya Heechul tidak terlalu khawatir jika anak hitamnya tidak pulang. menurutnya akan sangat menguntungkan bagi Heechul jika Jongin pergi setidaknya untuk sehari dua hari karena bisa mengurangi jatah makan keluarganya dan sedikit membuat rumahnya tenang dari polusi suara, hanya saja tebusan itu membuat Heechul langsung naik darah.

"Sayang tenanglah" rayu Leeteuk yang mencoba membuat istri sangarnya tenang dan batal menelan supir pribadi Jongin hidup-hidup.

"Apa yang terjadi?, kenapa mama mengamuk?" tanya Kibum yang baru saja tiba, masih setia menggunakan gaun hitamnya, pasalnya ini masih bulan di mana Jongin berulang tahun, sesuai kesepakatan~Kibum akan berpakaian seperti wanita sebulan penuh.

"Oh~katanya Jongin di culik" jelas JiYu mengatakannya dengan santai seraya menyesap tehnya dengan gerakan khas seorang pangeran.

Kibum terdiam. "APA TEMSEK DI CULIK?" teriak Kibum tampak tidak terima. "Keparat, beraninya mereka menculik Temsek, pasti mereka ingin menyiksanya~ini tidak bisa di biarkan, karena hanya aku saja yang boleh menyiksanya, sialan" raung Kibum, sementara JiYu hanya menatap kakak pertamanya malas, sangat tau sekali reaksi apa yang akan di keluarkan Kibum saat mengetahuinya, percayalah keluarga ini memang sudah sinting sejak awal.

"Pak Bo dimana kau?" Kibum berteriak memanggil kepala pelayannya yang berjalan tergesah mendekat ke arah Kibum. "Cari tau posisi Jongin saat ini, cepat" perintahnya.

"Kami sudah melacaknya sejak tadi tuan muda, tapi kami hanya menemukan ponsel tuan muda Jongin ada di dalam kelas tuan muda Kibum" jawabnya sedikit mengkeret takut.

"Apa kau bodoh, cari sinyal yang lainnya, aku sudah menaruh pelacak di gigi geraham Jongin, aktifkan dan cari dia sekarang"

"Baik tuan muda" kepala pelayan itu kembali ke tempatnya berusaha mencari Jongin dari sinyal yang ada di giginya.

"Tenanglah Hyung~dia bukan anak perawan yang bisa di perkosa kapan saja, lagipula tak ada seme yang bakal menyentuhnya karena Jongin itu makhluk paling mengelikan sedunia, jadi dia akan aman" ucap Jiyu lagi masih dengan sikap tenangnya.

"Kau benar Jiyu, lagipula tak ada yang mampu menangani dan betah berada dekat dengan bocah itu lama-lama selain Kibum, nanti juga dia pasti akan di pulangkan dengan sendirinya setelah penculiknya stres lebih dulu hahahaha" Heechul tertawa senang tampak bangga sekali saat mengetahui fakta itu.

"Ma...kau terlihat senang sekali, bagaimana jika penculik itu membunuh Temsek karena kita tidak mengirimkan uang tebusannya?" tanya JiYu lagi memberi sebuah pemikiran lain.

Heechul terdiam. "Ya berarti kita harus mengubur Jongin haha" tawanya sekali lagi membahana, sangat enteng sekali saat menjawabnya.

"Tidaaaaakkk...aku tak akan membiarkan Jongin pulang tanpa nyawa, aku belum puas menyiksanya" Kibum berlari keluar dari ruang keluarga mencari kepala pelayannya, karena yang ada di otak Kibum adalah menyelamatkan Jongin apapun yang terjadi jika tidak kesenangannya pasti akan hilang dan hidupnya akan jadi hampa.

"Hah~anak itu terlalu berlebihan" ucap Heechul menatap kepergian Kibum.

"Kau juga keterlaluan Chullie" ucap Leeteuk serya mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku kan hanya sedang bercanda, lagipula melihat Kibum yang seperti itu membuatku merasa segar lagi, jika seperti ini aku memiliki banyak kekuatan untuk menghabisi siapapun yang berani menyentuh anak-anakku" serius Heechul dengan wajah yang jauh terlihat berbahaya.

"Woo...ma, Kau yang terbaik" puji Jiyu seraya bertepuk tangan takjub.

"Sayang, apa kau sudah menemukan lokasinya?" tanya Heechul pada Leeteuk yang masih asyik mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Masih belum, tunggulah sebentar lagi" jawabnya serius. JiYu tersenyum saat melihat sedikit raut kecemasan di wajah ibunya.

"Cih~dasar tsundere"

[~Lizz_L_L~]

"Paman aku lapar?" rengek Jongin dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan ringan.

"Hei~kau sudah menghabiskan lima mangkuk ramyeon, apa kau sudah gila? ini baru berjalan satu jam setelah kau memakannya dan sekarang kau sudah ingin makan lagi, astaga~jika saja keluargamu tidak kaya aku pasti akan dengan senang hati meracunimu hitam" kesal sang penculik melihat napsu makan Jongin yang mengila.

"Jangan salahkan aku, ini semua gara-gara kalian karena telah membuatku takut, asal kalian tau saja jika aku takut, aku selalu kelaparan" balas Jongin beralasan dengan wajah tengilnya, sepertinya tabiat asli Jongin mulai keluar. Melihat hal itu Kyuhyun terkikik, sepertinya gadis itu menikmati waktu sengangnya menatap keidiotan Jongin yang tanpa sengaja membuat para penculiknya stres mendadak seperti firasat Heechul.

Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya. Pukul empat sore. "Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang" gumamnya beranjak menuju dapur dan membuatkan jus untuk kelima penculiknya dengan wajah riang gembira. "Paman, aku membuatkan kalian jus segar ayo di minum, aku tau kalian pasti haus karena tidak berhenti berteriak sejak tadi" ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum manis.

"Wah~ternyata kau perhatian sekali ya!, memang ada gunanya juga kami menculikmu, selain cantik kau juga perhatian dan tidak terlalu rewel seperti si Hitam yang tak tau diri itu" mereka mengambil gelas yang di sodorkan Kyuhyun tanpa curiga sedikitpun dan meneguknya rakus, dalam sekejap jus jeruk itu tandas tak bersisa.

"Oh ya paman, aku tadi memasukan sesuatu di sana" ucap Kyuhyun berdiri dengan sikap terlampau imut seraya menyeringai kemudian, menampilkan wajah iblis yang sesungguhnya.

Prang

Gelas itu terlepas dari jemari kelima laki-laki itu dengan wajah yang memucat seketika dan ekspresi yang mengosong.

"N-nuna, apa yang kau masukan di sana? A-apa kau meracuninya?" Jongin takut-takut bertanya. Ternyata selama ini ada iblis tersembunyi yang lebih menakutkan dari kakak dan ibunya.

"Tidak Jongin aku sedang bersenang-senang" jawabnya kalem. "kau tau~aku sedang menciptakan sebuah obat rahasia dan kebetulan sekali mereka muncul, lumayan juga sekalian untuk mengetesnya, ku harap aku berhasil" tawanya ceria langsung membuat Jongin berpikir jika dia juga harus hati-hati dengan gadis itu.

Plok

Plok

Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan memberi aba-aba. "Baiklah ayo semuanya berbaris, dengar kataku miaw" ucap Kyuhyun ceria dengan wajah imut sambil menirukan suara kucing.

°•°•°

Dengan masih memakai dresnya Kibum mengendarai motor sport hitamnya melaju dengan kecepatan penuh menuju lokasi Jongin yang telah di ketahui lewat pemancar di giginya. Sebuah gudang di sebuah desa jauh dari pinggiran kota.

Kibum semakin menekan gas sepeda motornya melajukan motornya semakin cepat berniat menabrakan diri menembus tembok. "Kim Jonginnnnn" teriak Kibum.

Brraaakk...

Tembok gudang itu hancur berantakan, sedangkan Kibum meluncur bersamaan dengan motor sportnya. Jongin dan Kyuhyun menatap aksi heroik Kibum yang datang dengan penuh gaya dengan cara menjebol tembok, padahal pintu gudang aman tak terkunci.

"Bodoh" ucap Kyuhyun saat mendapati Kibum yang berdiri sambil meluruskan punggungnya yang terbentur sesuatu seraya terbatuk heboh karena debu.

"Hyung~sedang apa kau di sini? Kenapa menabrakan diri ke tembok, kau ingin mati ya, pintunya tidak terkunci Hyung?" ucap Jongin berlari ke arah Kibum sedikit geli melihat penampilan idiot Kibum.

"Ku pikir aku datang untuk membunuhmu, tentu saja untuk menyelamatkanmu Temsek" decih Kibum. "Mana penculik itu, berani sekali mereka melakukan hal ini pada anggota keluarga Kim"

"Oh tenang saja Hyung, Kyuhyun nuna sudah membereskan mereka" cengir Jongin menunjuk Kyuhyun yang tersenyum sambil melambai di kejauhan.

"Bagaimana mung~" ucapan Kibum terputus saat melihat beberapa orang laki-laki berpakaian kekar terlihat teler seraya menari-nari dengan gerakan linglung.

"Hallo kakaknya Jongin, kita bertemu lagi masih mengingatku" sapa Kyuhyun ramah.

"Dia gila Hyung, dia lebih mengerikan dari Mama tapi dia hebat" bisik Jongin di telingah Kibum memberikan sedikit informasi untuk Kibum.

"Aku Kibum, terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan adikku" ucap Kibum seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tidak masalah, lagipula aku hanya sedang iseng" Kyuhyun menjawab seraya menampilkan cengiran khasnya.

"Hei...kau sangat cantik, mau jadi pacarku?" tanya Kibum terus terang, masih mengengam jemari Kyuhyun tanpa berniat untuk melepaskannya.

"Hah?" Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya tampak bingung, namun tak lama wajahnya kembali mencerah. Gadia itu seperti merasakan sebuah Djejavu. "Baiklah, aku mau" ucapnya cepat tanpa berpikir, bahkan Jonginpun yang mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun melonggoh takjub, jangan-jangan Kyuhyun adalah seorang lesbian, dia kan taunya Kibum itu wanita sama sepertinya.

"Tunggu~tunggu, kau yakin nunna? Kenapa kau menerimanya begitu saja, dia wanita lo?" ucap Jongin heran, coba menjelaskan keadaan.

"Tidak masalah, lagipula~" ucap Kyuhyun membalikkan punggungnya dengan senyum misterius, sepertinya dia telah mengingat sesuatu. "Sampai bertemu lagi Jong, bye Kibum" pamit Kyuhyun mencium pipi Kibum sekilas seraya berlari keluar dari dalam gudang.

End

Epilog

Seorang gadis kecil tampak menangis sesenggukan karena kehilangan boneka kucing kesayangannya yang di beri nama 'Akira'.

"Hei..kenapa menangis? Apa kau sedang di ganggu oleh monster jahat?" tanya seorang bocah laki-laki dengan surai gelapnya.

Gadis kecil itu mengusap mata sembabnya seraya mengeleng. "Akiraku menghilang, bisakah kau membantuku mencarinya?"

"Baiklah, tapi sepertinya Akira sedang di tawan oleh monster kegelapan" ucapnya dengan mimik wajah serius.

"Benarkah?" tanya gadis kecil itu sepertinya tertarik dengan cerita si bocah laki-laki.

"Ya..aku yakin sekali, satu-satunya cara adalah dengan menjadi kuat, kau tak boleh cengeng dan harus jadi gadis yang kuat agar bisa mengalahkannya"

Gadis kecil itu membersihkan sisa air matanya yang tertinggal. "Aku berjanji tidak akan menangis dan akan menjadi gadis yang paling kuat sedunia untuk menyelamatkan Akira" ucap sang gadis kecil menatap si bocah laki-laki dan tersenyum cerah.

"Kau cantik jika tersenyum, mau jadi pacarku?" tanya sang bocah laki-laki.

"Aku mau," jawabnya tanpa berpikir.

"Baiklah mulai sekarang kau adalah pacar Kim Kibum, ayo sekarang kita cari Akira dan menyelamatkannya dari monster kegelapan" Kibum mengengam jemari Kyuhyun~gadis kecil itu dengan erat. Kyuhyun menatap tautan erat kedua jemarinya dan bocah laki-laki itu seraya tertawa lebar.

Sementara di semak-semak.

"Nuna~aku gatal, ayo keluar" rengek Jongin kecil keluar dari dalam semak-semak dengan JiYu.

"Jong jika kita keluar Kibum Hyung akan memarahi kita, ayo kembali jangan lupa bawa boneka Kyuhyun juga" ucap Jiyu tegas. Jongin cemberut dan kembali masuk dalam semak-semak.

End.

Semoga tidak mengecewakan, oh ya lizz mau ijin pamit untuk menghilang selama satu atau dua bulan kedepan karena ada sesuatu hal.

Oke jangan lupa REVIEW please.


End file.
